Greystar's Beginning
(coding credit goes to Kasara) This is how Greystar became leader, and how he rose to become a legend. But, how can an outcast kit, become a leader? This fanfiction is by Dusky. "You're nothing but a warrior Greywater. How can you change this war?" - Stargazer to Greywater. Prologue "Rainey..." A soft furred tabby tom stepped out of the shadows, his gaze full of wisdom and power. "You must leave the kits with me.." the toms gazed slowly tracked it's way towards the three kits. "I cannot leave them! They're my kits!" The tabby narrowed his eyes and simply nodded at a beautiful red furred she-cat, her ears twitching in response as she beckoned another warrior with her. "Russetwing will take care of them." "No, please Blackstar! Please don't take them away!" The she-cat shoved the whimpering kits into her fur, shielding them from the cats. "No!!" "That was the deal. It is not my fault your mate made a foolish bet. We want the kits, as they now belong to us. We will offer them food and shelter. You owe us. You owe me.." Blackstar growled softly, his ear flicking in disapproval as he settled himself in front of the entrance of the den. "No, I won't let you!" The she-cat hid her kits deeper, her eyes tearing up as she unsheathed her claws. "They are my kits!" "Not anymore," Rowanleaf hissed under his breath, waiting beside Russetwing. "You owe me rogue! Your mate promised, and you will keep it!" With a lunge, he flew at the rogue, pinning her down before Russetwing swooped in the den and grabbed the kits. "No!" Howled Rainey, now clawing at Rowanleaf until he screeched in pain. She bolted out of the den and lunged at Russetwing, grabbing one of her kits and pulling back, shoving the kit under herself as she growled. "Stop!" Blackstar rushed forward only until Rownleaf stopped him, cuffing him around the ears. "You know she owes me those kits! They are mine! You are a foolish leader!" The tom growled bitterly, his claws unsheathing completely. Snow continued to fall, white speckles all over their matted pelts, now mixed with blood. "Grr!" Rainey was wrestling with Russetwing, while all three kits were huddled, shivering. Rainey managed to block a blow from Russetwing, but soon fell onto her back and rolled around with Russetwing, hissing and spitting. "I said, STOP!" Blackstar raced forward, only to be knocked down by Rowanleaf in mid run. "Stop Rowanleaf!" He spat, jumping to his feet once more. "No. Not until I get those kits!" A shriek filled the air. There was a CRACK. Ice broke on the Frozen Lake, revealing a small kit on the ice rift. "No, no!" Rainey leapt onto the ice and tried to reach her kit, only to scrabble around for footing. "My kit!" Russetwing also tried to grab the kit, but had the same fate. Her mate, Rowanleaf let Blackstar go but he dashed forward, grabbing the two other kits and setting them back in the den. "Look out Russetwing!" The ice cracked again, sending Rainey sailing into the freezing waters. Her yowl cut short as she grasped at the ice rift, her gaze darkening as she stared at her kit. "N-no..my k-kit.." With her last breath, she disappeared into the icy waters, the kit yowling for milk. "Rainey!" Blackstar looked under the ice, trying to catch a glimpse of the she-cat. "Oh no.." he glared at his deputy. "You murdered an innocent cat!" "She owed me!" Rowanleaf protested as he tried to reach the third kit. Suddenly, the rift bucked, and the kit was shoved underwater, the kit terrifed. Soon, the last of the yowls were gone, and silence echoed. "Waste of time!" Rowanleaf spat, huddling with his mate as he cuddled the kits. "Let's go back to camp.." The two grabbed the kits and without a word more, disappeared into the thicket. Blackstar silently gazed up at the sky, his heart heavy in grief. Oh StarClan..forgive me for what I have done. I can only hope Rowanleaf and Russetwing can raise them right.. then, he too, followed them back to the RiverClan Camp. Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:Dusk's Fanfiction